


Overheard

by KodiakSage



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkwardness, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodiakSage/pseuds/KodiakSage
Summary: Bolin and his wife sneak away from a fancy party to have sex in a bathroom...but when his brother and Prince Wu sneak away to have sex in the adjacent room, things get awkward. (Oneshot, Complete)
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Bolin (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Bolin (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 43





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361260) by [ginevraknifehands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginevraknifehands/pseuds/ginevraknifehands), [spudbud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spudbud/pseuds/spudbud). 



> This was inspired by the Wuko fic “Complicated,” which was excellent and convinced me that Wuko could be a thing that I should make headcanon. Thanks ya'll! The only thing I wanted more of was some Bolin and Mako awkwardness and fighting, so I wrote this little aside. This takes place in my “Love Like Ours” universe, which tells the relationship of Bolin and his girlfriend Kira from their first date to getting engaged. This aside takes place during the gap after season 3 and before season 4, shortly after Bolin and Kira got married. (Not necessary to have read "Love Like Ours" btw)

Sex in bathrooms wasn't really Bolin's thing (except that one time, and they still weren't allowed back in that noodle shop)—but this was different. Asami's mansion was full of huge, beautiful, clean bathrooms, and, well, when your beautiful wife accidentally-on-purpose keeps bumping her luscious rear against your groin and shooting smoldering molten-topaz looks at you, you do what you have to do to make her happy. Including sex in a bathroom.

Tonight was a Political Thing for Future Industries, celebrating the completion of some project or other. Bolin was home on leave from Kuvira's forces, and even Mako and his charge and sometime lover, the flamboyant Earth Kingdom Prince Wu were here, somewhere. Bolin hadn't been spending much time with his brother, between traveling around the Earth Kingdom and the constant flurry of welcome-home sex with his gorgeous wife, and helping his grandmother find a retail space to set up the family's shop, and running errands for Kuvira and meeting with politicians—but tonight wasn't about that. Tonight was about having Kira on his arm, or rather...in his arms...or even...bending over in front of him, her hands braced against the sink, her slinky gray dress hitched up over her naked bottom, begging him to enter her.

Bolin didn't need much urging, he was already hard, and his pants were around his knees. He pressed the tip of his cock to her wet entrance and leaned forward to kiss her bare neck, to press his hand against her stomach, to try and drag this out, but Kira arched her back, pushing him inside. He breathed to control himself as his entire length disappeared into her in an instant, the sight and feeling of it filling him with the kind of pleasure he couldn't have imagined a few years ago. It was perfect bliss, tight and wet and hot around him, her strong clenching muscles squeezing him.

“Hurry up,” Kira moaned, rolling her hips to facilitate some friction. Bolin gasped and nodded, pulling back and then thrusting forward into her. Kira shouted out a wordless moan of pleasure, urging Bolin on. “Harder!” She lowered torso more, giving him better access, a slightly different angle. As it was, she was much shorter and slighter than him, so he had to bend his knees. If it weren't for all his practice sitting in a horse-stance for earthbending, his thighs would have been burning. As it was, he was able to drive into her as hard as she wanted, gasping and sweating in his suit, slamming into her behind with his hips. Kira's hand was between her legs in the front as well, rubbing herself with quick, expert fingers.

“More!” Kira howled, then tightened, and he felt her finish, her opening clenching hard around him, her knees wobbling. Bolin was on the very verge, and when she looked over her shoulder at him he came, hard, his seed pumping into her, his own breath catching in his throat, his heart pounding in his ears.

“Thank you,” Kira said. Bolin withdrew and hiked up his pants, even as his wife turned and draped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

“Mmhmm.” Was all Bolin could say as he let her sweep him into a long, sensuous kiss, their tongues sliding against each other, still breathing hard. After a minute Kira paused and looked in the mirror with a little laugh. Bolin followed her gaze and groaned. Somehow, every time they did this, Kira came away from it looking only slightly rumpled, but Bolin looked like a disheveled mess. His hair was sticking up, his shirt was wrinkled, and the tie that he had been wearing was just...gone. All, that, in the less than ten minutes since they left the main event?

“Let me help you,” Kira reached into her handbag, which was sitting on the counter, and pulled out a comb. Gently, lovingly, she smoothed Bolin's hair back into place, slicking it down with a bit of water from the tap. She also fished around in his suit jacket pockets and pulled out the tie, wrapped it around his neck, and began to do it up the way it had been before. Bolin liked her sweet attentiveness, so demure and proper, as if she hadn't been asking him to pound into her from behind only a few minutes ago.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened—well, the door to the bedroom that led to this bathroom, and then closed again. Bolin opened his mouth to call out that this suite was occupied, but snapped his mouth shut again when he heard a voice. His brother's voice.

“Wu, we shouldn't here...anyone could just come in.”

Kira's eyes were wide with shock and panic, and Bolin felt exactly how she looked. He wanted to think 'what in the world was Mako doing in here with Prince Wu?' But he knew, in his gut, exactly why they were in there. The same reason he and Kira had come in.

“Maaako,” came Wu's whining plead. “I want you to touch me, like you did last night. I want you to kiss me, and--” his voice cut out, and Bolin knew exactly why. He looked at Kira in a panic, and mouthed a silent 'What do we do?' at her, but she only mouthed a silent 'I don't know' back at him, shrugging her shoulders. Do they interrupt or just pretend that they couldn't hear?....the bed creaked and Bolin pressed his hands to his forehead. The bed! No!!!

It had almost been too long to interrupt now, but he set his shoulders and took a step towards the door.

“MAAAAKO!” Prince Wu shouted. “Take off your pants!” Bolin froze, his hand on the knob. Maybe they could just cover their ears and wait until the two men were done, and-- “YES! YES! YES!” Wu was being so loud that surely people in the hallway could hear too, but it didn't change Bolin and Kira's predicament. The bed was creaking in earnest now, and Bolin couldn't help but listen in horrified fascination as he heard his _brother_ groaning and Wu gasping. Well. It would be rude to interrupt that. He looked at Kira, who had sunk to the floor, her eyes closed and her face scrunched up and her hands over her ears.

The creaking went on and on, punctuated by a shout from Wu or a curse from Mako, until finally the Prince screamed in earnest, causing Kira to flinch and Bolin to cover his own ears. There was a murmur of male conversation, and then, finally, the bedroom was quiet. Bolin breathed out a tiny sigh of relief.

And then the bathroom door opened.

Bolin found himself face to face with his brother, whose pants were nowhere to be seen. Beyond Mako's tall form, Wu was splayed out face down on the bed, his pants around his ankles and his tanned bottom on display.

Kira gave a squeak of surprise at being suddenly confronted by her brother-in-law's cock at eye level and then slapped her hands over her eyes. Mako slammed the door.

“Yours is better,” she whispered to Bolin before dissolving into helpless, horrified laughter.

“What are you doing here!?” Mako shouted through the door. There was a rustle of activity in the bedroom, and Bolin hoped fervently that the two men were getting dressed.

“We...um...came in here--”

“To have sex!” Kira provided, before dissolving into laughter again. She stood and put a steadying hand on Bolin, who was beyond puzzled by her hysterical reaction. When the door opened and Mako's angry, thankfully clothed form appeared, she quickly sobered and got control of herself, but not so much that she didn't hide slightly behind Bolin. Mako's face was the brightest shade of red Bolin had ever seen on a human, and he'd seen Tenzin pretty upset before. His brother's eyes were narrowed and dangerous. Bolin didn't think Mako would actually hurt him, but he took a tiny step backwards and kept himself between Kira and his brother anyway.

“Think of it as payback,” Kira said from behind Bolin. “For all the times _you_ had to listen to us through the wall at our old apartment.”

Mako didn't say anything, which in many ways was worse than yelling, and Bolin felt himself begin to word-vomit, entirely involuntarily. “We just needed to get away for a few minutes and came in here because there was no one in here, and did our thing and we were cleaning up when we heard the door and we had no idea it was you guys, but it seemed a shame to interrupt since we had a chance to um, finish, and also I didn't hear anything anyway! And plus, what kind of bodyguard doesn't check the bathroom before letting their charge get all vulnerable anyway?”

Mako was following along in silence until the last sentence, and Bolin knew that he'd screwed up when Mako's hands folded into fists and his shoulders tensed into tight knots, the vein in his neck practically throbbing.

“Kira. Wu. Get out.” Mako's voice was like metal, cold and hard.

“Um...” Kira glanced at the Prince, who was standing awkwardly by the bed, looking utterly terrified. “Bolin?” she asked, her voice an uncertain squeak.

“It's okay Kira.” Bolin said. He felt heavy, burdened, and guilty. Mako stepped aside and Bolin led her to the door of the bedroom, keeping himself between his brother and his wife, just in case Mako lost his temper and decided to take it out on everyone. Wu hung his head and followed. Kira opened the door and looked back at Bolin and Mako, her eyes worried, all traces of her hysterical mirth gone.

“I just have to talk to him,” Bolin reassured her. “It's fine.” She nodded and took Wu's arm, who looked grateful for the company and the support, and they stood together just outside the door, leaning against the wall in the hallway to wait for the brothers to have it out.

Bolin closed the door and turned back to his brother, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest. “Mako, you have no reason to be mad about this. We both made choices and these are the results. I hid in a bathroom to have sex, you hid in a bedroom to have sex, we just happened to pick the same place. Great minds think alike!”

Mako punched him in the gut.

Bolin wasn't expecting it, which made it a sucker punch, which made Bolin the sucker. He doubled over, the wind knocked out of him for a second, but then he dove at his brother and snaked an arm up and around the taller man's neck, trying to get him in a chokehold. Mako knew Bolin's trick though, slipped an arm through, and kicked Bolin's leg out from under him. As he went down, Bolin grabbed Mako's thigh and pulled him down as well, until they were both on the ground and grappling in earnest. Bolin managed to land a punch to Mako's ribs and almost caught his brother in an arm-bar, but Mako was long and lithe and managed to slip out again, slamming his entire weight into Bolin's stomach. Bolin gasped and rolled, aiming a punch to the Mako's kidney, but ending up elbowing his brother in the crotch.

Mako whuffed out a pained gasp and kneed Bolin in the reciprocating area, who clutched his assets and rolled away, all the way to the bed.

“Truce!” Bolin wheezed.

“Truce,” Mako grunted.

The two brother sat up and faced each other. They hadn't fought like that in years...not since they were teenagers, anyway, and over much less intense topics, like who would get the top bunk at the shelter or who could eat the half-melted mochi that they found under a park bench. It was an unspoken rule that they didn't use their bending at one another. There was too much potential for collateral damage that way.

“I'm sorry Mako. I didn't set out to spy on you, or embarrass you, or whatever.”

Mako just glared. “But you did both of those things.”

“Yeah, hence the apology! But what's the big deal? It doesn't matter to me who you're sleeping with or what you're doing in bed...I don't like to think about it, really, but why would I mind? I tell you _everything._ Like just now, I'll tell you that Kira was facing the sink and I was--”

“I do not want to hear about it!” Mako said, his face turning red again. “And that's not what I'm most mad about...because you're right. I should have checked the bathroom. I let my feelings, my _urges_ get in the way of doing my job. That's why this is a bad idea. That's why...” he looked away, and the pain in Mako's eyes made Bolin's heart hurt.

“Why you sucker punched me? For being right?” Bolin glared at his brother, utterly uncomprehending what was going through Mako's head.

“I'm sorry. I was mad at you...For being right. For calling me out. But really I was mad at me, and I took it out on you.”

“What are brothers good for?” Bolin asked with a smile.

“And...god, I never wanted anyone to hear _that_. I feel humiliated.”

“Um. I'm pretty sure _everyone_ could hear Prince Wu. He wasn't exactly...ah...timid.”

Mako groaned and slumped over. “Great,” he said, and he laid out on the carpet face down, his arms over his head. “I'll just stay here until I die.”

“But why do you care? Either you care about him and people need to get over it, or it's just sex and people need to get over it.”

“I do care about him,” Mako mumbled, his face pressed into the carpet.

Bolin sighed and lay down beside his brother on the carpet. He flicked idly at the dust ruffle of the bed in front of him. “So what's the big deal?”

“He's a _Prince,_ for one.” Mako said. “He's my _boss_ for another.” Mako lifted his head. “And...we're both guys. That's...gonna make people talk.”

“I mean...Korra and Asami made people talk I guess too? People got over that pretty quick. I think it's the least of your concerns.”

“You do, huh?” Mako asked wryly, and he laughed, but it wasn't a pleasant laugh. It was sarcastic, humorless, sad. “Of course you do. Love conquers all, huh Bolin?”

“Stop being a jerk, Mako,” Bolin said, really angry for the first time. “Get over yourself. This isn't about sex, or being overheard, or not checking the bathroom for assassins. It's you being an idiot and ignore what's in front of you.”

“Oh? What's in front of me?”

“A brother who cares about you for one! A man who likes you enough to sneak off and have sex with you at a boring state event for another! Plus your health and sanity!”

Mako rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in, and then let it out slowly. “You're right again Bo.” He opened his eyes and looked at his brother, the clear gold boring into Bolin. “I'm sorry.”

“Of course I am. And I forgive you. Because I'm also extremely nice. And a great brother. And also very humble.”

Mako smiled.

There was a timid knock at the door. “Come in,” Bolin said. Kira and Wu both slunk back into the room, looking around nervously, then in puzzlement at their respective lovers, laying down on the carpet together, seemingly at ease.

“Were you guys fighting?” Kira asked, her voice full of reproach. Bolin scrambled to his feet to hug her, to take comfort in the smell of her thick dark hair, to run his hands along her bare shoulders and look down into her cleavage at the pale swells of her breasts. Mm. He almost forgot her question.

“Just a little bit,” he smiled. “Mako started it.”

Mako climbed to his feet too and pulled Wu towards him. It looked instinctive, the way Wu's arms snaked around Mako's waist. And natural, on them. Bolin wanted to say something, but he knew if he opened his mouth the words would be out of his control, so he just nodded cordially at his brother and the Prince.

“Boys,” Kira said it under her breath like a curse. Bolin and Mako both had the good sense not to say anything to that.

“I hear you,” Wu agreed. Then he smiled adoringly at Mako. “I like your family. When can we have them over to the hotel for dinner?”

“Ugh,” Mako's single syllable non-commitment said plenty, and made Wu pout a little.

“Be nice Mako. Your brother and his wife look amaaazing tonight. That hair, that dress...don't you think they look so good together?”

Mako frowned at Bolin and Kira, and Bolin stood up tall, proud to have his beautiful wife on his arm, or in his arms, or however she wanted to be. And the compliments were nice too.

“Sure.” Mako said, but it didn't sound very earnest.

“And you two look very nice together as well,” Kira said. “We won't mention this mishap to anyone if you promise not to mention it to anyone either,”

“Except Asami and Korra,” Bolin said. “I am totally telling them both about this as soon as Korra gets back from the South Pole!”

“Bolin!” Mako grouched.

“Oh, you know they'll love it!” Bolin opened the door and led Kira away before his brother could protest any more. “They'll be so upset that they missed out on this whole thing!” Kira, beside him, was laughing again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun! I hope you enjoyed! I thought I was done with Bolin and Kira but I just. can't. stop. So I guess I'll keep posting my little one-offs as I write them, just for fun. :)


End file.
